soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany Nezumi
Tiffany Nezumi is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, first appearing in Were-Creatures BETA. She's a were-mouse who attends Auragate Academy and works as a fairly popular teenage supermodel, despite being known for her bratty and spoiled behavior. As of Were-Creatures SIGMA, she has four Spirits, consisting of magical girl Ayaka Hirayama, the Dormouse, sister of Morgana and sorceress Morgause, and Libra. Appearance As a female were-mouse, Tiffany has a mostly humanoid appearance. She has a pale skin tone, her eye color is sky blue, she has a small breast size, she's quite short in her height, being 5'2". Her blond hair is tied up into two high neck-length pigtails that're slightly curly at the tips. Her hair fades into light pink as it reaches the tips of his pigtails. Her straight bangs end above her eyes and the center of her bangs in the shape of a small heart. She has a pair of round, white mouse ears on her heard and she has a mouse tail on her backside, indicating her were-creatures species. She wears pink glitter eyeshadow, black mascara on her eyelashes and light pink blush. For her clothes, she wears a white T-shirt with a rainbow connecting to two white clouds and a pastel violet silhouette of a unicorn underneath the rainbow. She wears a pastel violet knee-length tutu with a white knee-length petticoat underneath. She wears a pair of mismatched tights, the right side being colored pastel pink and the left being past blue, and she wears a pair of white boots with black laces and a pastel blue sole on the right boot and a pastel pink sole on the left boot. She wears a pair of pastel pink fingerless gloves on her hands with white hearts on the backs of both gloves. For her sleepwear, she wears a pair of pastel violet pajamas with a white sheep pattern. At the beach, she wears a bikini top and a pair of bikini shorts; both of which are colored aqua with a white horizontal line pattern. The straps of the top are colored purple with a pastel pink ribbon with a pastel blue heart on the center on the right strap and the left strap has a pastel blue ribbon with a pastel pink heart on the center. During the Summer Festival, she wears a pastel violet kimono with a rainbow star pattern and a pastel yellow obi around her waist. She wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on her feet. Personality Initially seen as a very cheerful and bubbly girl, Tiffany is soon revealed to actually be highly rude and spoiled, to the point where she doesn't hesitate insulting anyone without any sort of guilt. History Relationships Quotes *"Hi, hi, hi!~♪ My name's Tiffany Nezumi! Care to get an autograph?" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *Her blood type is B. *She likes Sweet Lolita fashion and Sweethearts. *She dislikes being scolded. *Her surname comes from the Japanese word for "mouse". *Originally, she was going to act very bubbly, sweet and somewhat childish. The idea was later scrapped due to the creators wanting to make a female character with a spoiled personality that greatly contradicts their cute appearance. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Females